


Vanilla

by YlvaUllsdotter



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, Dean x OFC - Freeform, Dean x Reader, F/M, I'm Sorry, Impala Sex, Reader Insert, SPN Dean Bingo 2019, Scent Kink, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2019, Unprotected Sex, blowjob, don't do this kids, if you're from Colorado, or OFC, this is porn, whatever you feel more comfortable with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 01:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YlvaUllsdotter/pseuds/YlvaUllsdotter
Summary: People say vanilla equals boring. They’re wrong. (Dean’s POV)





	Vanilla

**Author's Note:**

> This fills squares for both my Kink Bingo and my Dean Bingo cards. As always, I apologize for nothing. 
> 
> Square Filled: Scent Kink ([@spnkinkbingo](http://spnkinkbingo.tumblr.com/))  
> Square Filled: Impala ([@spndeanbingo](http://spndeanbingo.tumblr.com/))
> 
> I tagged it both Dean x Reader and Dean x OFC because it can be read as either. Whichever you feel more comfortable with.

We wrapped up the hunt pretty quickly, although it ended in a big mess. When I suggested we head home right away instead of spending another night in the crappy motel room, she was all for it. I packed our stuff while she took one last shower to get the smell of monster guts out of her hair.

By the time she was done, our bags were in the trunk and I was sitting in the driver’s seat chilling out to some classic Zeppelin on the radio. The moment she slid into the passenger seat, the scent of her bodywash, or maybe it was the shampoo, hit me square in the face. 

My reaction was like one of Pavlov’s dogs, my mind immediately going to nights spent in our room in the Bunker, the scent of her skin in my nose as I explore her body with lips and tongue. 

My jeans suddenly felt too tight, and I squirmed in my seat before turning the key. The vibration when the engine rumbled to life did not exactly help my predicament, but she seemed not to notice, thankfully.

Unfortunately for me, the cool air of the Colorado mountains prevented me from rolling my window down and airing the scent out of the car. I resigned myself to just endure it until we got home.

My brain had other plans though. While the mountain vistas passed us by, all I could see were the things I wanted to do to her once we got home. After an hour of that, with the problem in my pants only getting worse, I was fidgeting in my seat enough for her to notice.

“What’s going on with you, Dean?” 

“Nothing. I’m fine,” I told her, maybe a little more gruffly than I intended. I shot her a smile to take the sting off.

She studied me for a few moments, head tilted in that adorable way she did when she was completely focused on something. A look of realization stole onto her face, and her lips bent up into a smirk. She scooted across the seat until her body was pressed up against mine, her hand slipping into my lap to palm the bulge through my jeans.

I bit back a groan and shifted in my seat. This was not helping. I started looking for a turnoff where we could stop for a little while.

“You seem a little flustered, baby,” she whispered in my ear, her breath warm on my skin.

The way she was touching me had me almost completely hard and it was getting difficult to focus on the road. I needed to find somewhere to stop before I drove us both off a cliff.

Her lips nipped at the skin below my ear, and I almost closed my eyes. 

“Sweetheart, you’re gonna make me crash the car if you keep that up,” I managed, in an embarrassingly breathy whine.

“Maybe you should find somewhere to pull over then,” she teased while nipping along the shell of my ear.

Shooting her a ‘what-do-you-think-I’ve-been-doing’-look, I went back to scanning ahead for a spot to stop. Hell, at this point, I’d stop on the shoulder, it’s not like this road had a lot of traffic. Except there was no shoulder because Colorado backroads all have a cliff wall on one side and a cliff edge on the other. Fucking mountain roads. 

While I was cursing in my head, her hands had been busy, unbuckling my belt and getting my jeans unbuttoned and unzipped. The feeling of her hand on my cock made my hips buck and I almost drove us off that damn cliff edge.

“Jesus, fuck, I’m gonna kill us both,” I muttered, mostly to myself, while I tried to get my mind back on the road.

Except what she was doing with her hand down my pants was making thinking very difficult. I was all the way hard now, her fingers wrapped perfectly around me while she stroked slowly, her thumb swiping over the head on each upstroke. 

That was when I realized the sound I was hearing was my groans. At this rate, I was liable to have a stroke, and not the fun kind.

“Baby, please,” I begged, hoping she would let up long enough for me to find somewhere to stop.

“Please what, Dean? You’ll have to be more specific,” she teased with a mischievous grin.

“Please, please stop until I find somewhere to pull over?” I clarified, barely able to speak at this point. 

Too much brainpower, to drive and speak at the same time, while she was working some kind of magic in my pants.

“Oh. No, I don’t think so. I trust you, Dean,” she smiled, doing something with her fingers that felt like pulsing on my dick. Dammit.

Fuck.

I had slowed to a crawl by now, afraid of driving us both off the cliff if I went too fast. Close to just stopping in the middle of the road, I finally spotted a tiny rest stop. It was just a slight widening of the road, but I so did not care at this point. 

Pulling in, I turned the engine off and was about to turn to more important matters when she slipped her head beneath my arm and jesus god fuck that was her mouth on my dick and what the hell is she doing with her tongue please don’t ever stop.

I grabbed the door handle with my left hand while the other buried itself in her hair, not even trying to guide her, just wanting to touch her. Somehow I felt like I was not in control of my own body. My head fell back, eyes closed, even though I just wanted to watch whatever she was doing to my dick.

She was playing it like an instrument, pulling sounds from me I might have been embarrassed about if I had enough brainpower for that, and all I could do was sit back and hold on for dear life.

I was right on the edge, my hips moving on their own in shallow thrusts into the wet warmth of her mouth, and she chose then to come up for air. With a lick to the tip, she sat up and grinned at me as I groaned in frustration.

“Tease,” I accused her, which only made her grin wider.

I grabbed for her, but she slipped my uncoordinated attempt and instead headed for the backseat. I may have been a little slow on the uptake, but I blame the fact that there was no blood going to my brain at this point. I just stared at her in confusion for a ridiculously long time, until she crooked a finger.

Her pants were already off by the time I made it back there, and after some maneuvering, I was sitting on the seat with her on my lap, my jeans down around my ankles because there was no way I was getting my boots off at this point. Car sex is fucking complicated, man.

All thought ceased when I felt her pussy slide along my cock. I probably swore out loud, but I could not for the life of me remember. She did not even slide it inside her, just ground her clit against me.

“Is this what you were thinking about, baby?” she asked, and all I could do was nod and grunt like some caveman.

My hands came to rest on her hips, keeping her steady while she did whatever she wanted to me. Honestly, I was helpless to resist her at this point. Our foreheads rested against each other and we shared the air between us, panting hard, caught up in the moment.

I felt her come just from rubbing her clit on my dick, her body tensing, legs trying to crush me between them. My mind immediately brought up memories of my head being between those thighs and just how tightly they gripped me then. 

Her hands were on my shoulders, gripping my shirt so tightly I would not be surprised if it ripped, while she panted her way through her release. When she finally relaxed, I could feel the slick coating my cock and all I wanted was to be inside her.

“Baby, please, I need you,” I begged, and her lips found mine in a kiss that had my head spinning.

She lifted herself just enough to line up my dick with her entrance, then sank down on me with a groan to match my own. I had no leverage to thrust, and so was at her mercy when she started to move, rolling her hips in a way that felt so damn good. 

I bent down a little to reach her tits with my mouth, her shirt having been discarded at some point that was not important. Her nipples were hard and poking the fabric of her bra. No time to take it off, I just pulled the cups down to expose her to my lips and sucked one into my mouth.

I was rewarded with a loud moan spilling from her lips, which went directly to my cock. I was quickly getting there, and I wanted to feel her come again before I did. Her arms wrapped around me and she curled around both of us while my face was pressed against her boobs, tongue, and teeth working the nipple in my mouth. Somehow I managed to get a hand between us, my thumb finding her clit and rubbing it in small circles. With my mouth full, it was the only way I could encourage her. 

She was talking enough for both of us though. Her lips were right by my ear, her breath hot on my skin while she panted a string of curses.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, yes, right there, baby, keep going, don’t stop, if you stop I’ll fucking kill you, jesus, fuck you feel so good inside me, Dean, I’m gonna come, gonna come on your cock, want you to come too, come inside me, fill me up, Dean, I want all of it, come on, baby.”

Her voice was tight with strain and breathy from exertion, and it was fucking hot. I was not going to be able to hold off much longer, I needed to come more than I needed air right then. I bit down lightly on her nipple and felt her whole body shudder. She groaned my name while her pussy squeezed tight around me. It was all I needed to tip me over the edge. I felt it from the top of my head, down my spine, and down to my toes. My balls tightened and half a second later I felt it shoot out of me, filling her pussy.

My groans were muffled against her chest, and her skin was damp with both sweat and the condensation of my breath, but holy hell, that fragrance was even stronger now. I was floating in an ocean of vanilla, carrying me through my release and wrapping me up in its embrace while I came down.

Once she regained her breath, she climbed off and sprawled on the seat next to me. 

“Well, not that I didn’t need that, and it was amazing,” she smiled contentedly, “but what brought it on?” 

“Uhm, well...it’s a little embarrassing,” I hedged, hesitant to reveal just how easily she affected me.

“Pfft, c’mon Dean, that’s lame. What could you ever say that you’d have to feel embarrassed about?” she countered, giving my leg a poke for emphasis.

“Ow. Ok, ok, fine. It was the smell,” I admitted, feeling my cheeks warm.

“The smell?” she questioned, clearly not understanding.

“Your...,” I waved my hand vaguely in her direction, “bodywash, or shampoo, or whatever it is.”

“Oh! Wait, really?”

“Yes, really,” I confirmed.

“Well, I’ll have to remember that. ‘Cause this is something I could get used to,” she grinned and turned her body toward me, capturing my lips in a soft kiss.

Me too, babe. Me too.


End file.
